


The Murders In York New Morgue

by Vesuvian_American



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood, F/M, Feitan is a little too interested in serial killers, Gen, M/M, Mild Gore, OOC Feitan, Out of Character, Violence, feitan is a librarian, he falls in love with one, quite toxic, you are a serial killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesuvian_American/pseuds/Vesuvian_American
Summary: Feitan is a lonely librarian with an unhealthy obsession with death. You are a serial killer in York New City, killing only on rainy days and leaving a black rose for your victims. Feitan wants nothing more than to find you, but he's not too sure of what to do after that.
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Poetic Killings

**Author's Note:**

> Role reversal, instead of Feitan being the sinister character it's you. So yea, enjoy, I think this will be a short fic, three chapters max I hope. Also, snagged this title from a Edgar Allan Poe story called The Murders in Rue Morgue!

It was a cold rainy night in York New City. The fourth gruesome murder this month was headline news. A serial killer had descended upon the city, terrorizing its people. Men, women and children alike were too afraid to leave their homes at night. Any night it rained, a body was found, missing limbs with a single black rose stuffed into the mouth. The tale-tell sign of the Rose Killer. 

There was but one man in all of York New who was unafraid. Feitan Porter the local librarian. Feitan was a small man, pale and quiet in nature. His days consisted of running his quaint library, dusting shelves, and researching the Rose Killer. Feitan was fascinating by all things macabre in nature. It was his deep dark secret, an unhealthy obsession. 

The man read hundreds of books about death, murder, and torture over the years since he opened his library. His life was boring him, it wasn’t until rumors of a serial killer bloomed that he found real excitement in his life. He wanted to find this murderer, he wanted to see what made you tick. _Why could you do the things he didn’t have the guts to?_

Tonight, was his lucky night. 

Every time it rained Feitan scoured the city, looking for any sign of ill intent. He even wondered if one day he’d end up a victim seeing how empty the streets have become. 

He’d wander the city for hours hoping to find someone, anyone fleeing the scene of a fresh kill. What he would do when he actually found you, he had no idea. He’d handle that when he got there. 

Just as Feitan’s frustrations climaxed he was shoved into the ground as a shifty looking stranger darted around the corner. Feitan picked himself off of the wet concrete and grumbled to himself. 

“No manners.” He spit, as he watched the stranger disappear around another corner. He sighed heavily, place his bandana back comfortably over his mouth and turning the corner where this person just ran from. His grey eyes blew wide at the sight before him. 

A warm corpse, no limbs, and a beautiful black rose stuck in their mouth. His pulse throbbed loudly in his head; his fingers trembled around the handle of his umbrella. His breath came fast and his stomach lurched as he doubled over emptying his stomach. The shock was getting to him but he found this so very poetic. 

Quickly, he sprinted around the corner in your direction. Where did you go!? He has to find you! He needs more! But you were nowhere in sight. He only remembered tiny details about you, the color of your hair, your coat, and the curve of your lips. 

Sighing in defeat Feitan swiftly fled the scene, making sure no one was near to see. His heart was pounding a mile a minute, finally, he was so close. He’d found you, the Rose Killer. All he had to do now, was to find you again, he won’t allow you to slip from his grasp a second time. 

The next few days were quiet and partly cloudy. No rain. Though a tinge of pride bubbled in Feitan’s gut when he read the newspaper headlining a fifth murder. The fear others felt just hearing your alias. He couldn’t hide the smirk on his face when he read the details of the scene. 

“You’re scaring your customers.” An unfamiliar voice called from across from him. 

Feitan quickly tightened his lips and looked up to the stranger before him, recognizing them instantly. He knew that hair, you wore the same overcoat as the last time he saw you. Now you wore a medical mask to conceal your face, he found it mysterious. 

“S-scare who?” He stuttered, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. You narrowed your eyes at the sight, before stepping out of his view to show two school girls frowning at Feitan. 

“You’re smiling mighty hard at the paper, sir.” You commented, your voice sounding cold yet there was a hint of interest there. Feitan quickly slid the paper into a drawer behind the front counter and averted his eyes awkwardly from the two girls. You watched as they frantically left the library to study elsewhere. 

Then your eyes slid back over to the small librarian, he was watching you intently, it was almost unsettling how hard he was staring at you. You cocked your brow at him; you knew he recognized you, but he didn’t seem afraid, more enthralled by it all to be exact. 

Without another word, you took your leave from the library, no use staying another second. 

“No books?” He called after you, hoping to see more of you. _Hoping you’d stay._

“No...” You said without hesitation and you set off never looking back. 

But that wouldn’t be the last time you saw Feitan. No, over the following weeks you continued your killing each rainy day. And each time, Feitan wasn’t far behind. He’d watch you lure your prey into an alley, shaking with anticipation as you pulled out your choice of weapon. 

Your cuts were neat and orderly, never did a drop of blood stain your skin. It was a beautiful sight to witness for Feitan. You were in your element; it was bewitching and captivating. 

Feitan finally built up the courage to speak to you again after your eleventh kill, what a rainy city York New was. He followed silently behind you, not too close, not too far. If you felt his presence there, he couldn’t tell. It wasn’t until he noticed the two of you were straying further and further away from the city that he started to rethink his plan. 

And in that moment of self-doubt, he lost you. You vanished into thin air it seemed, and anxiety began to prickle at the man’s pale skin. He should turn back? Try another day, right? Something, be it foresight or fear, was screaming at Feitan not to follow any further and just head home. He’d surely die if he saw you again today. 

Turning around to flee he was met with a sharp sting on his Adam’s apple, the warmth of blood trickling down his neck. A knife was pressed to his throat, and it was being wielded by you. Your presence overwhelming, pure bloodlust, a crazed deranged look in your eyes. Feitan quivered nervously, swallowing thickly as you loomed over him whispering sinisterly. 

“Some nerve you’ve got stalking a serial killer.”


	2. Use Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feitan begs to be used by you in anyway you see fit, he loves you, or so he thinks. Little does he know the affect he has on you.

“It’s not what you think!” Feitan stumbled over his words in his haste to defend himself. 

“Oh really? So, you’re _not_ stalking me all over the city today?” You accused, pressing your dagger into his pale skin. Quickly, you looked around for any witnesses, and pulled Feitan by the collar on his shirt into the dark alley to speak in private. 

You pushed him roughly against the brick wall at the dead end of the alley, and pressed yourself flush against his body. You slowly ghosted the tip of your knife along his torso, poking and prodding at his stomach and watching the expressions change on his face. Mixtures, of pain, fear, and... pleasure? 

You quirked your brow at that, and pulled yourself away from the man, returning the knife to his neck. 

“What do you want with me?” You ask, more curious than anything now. You were threatening this man with a knife and he found pleasure in your actions, how peculiar. He was still afraid but you also noticed a slight pout to his lip now that you put some distance between your bodies. 

“I... I want to help you!” He muttered under his breath; his eyes now glued to his feet. You squinted at Feitan, not truly believing the words he just said. 

“Bullshit! You a cop?” You shouted, kicking the man in the stomach. He fell to his knees, coughing and struggling to retrieve the air that was kicked out of his lungs. When Feitan looked back up into your scrutinizing gaze, you never imagined you’d see this type of look. 

Feitan’s pale face was dusted pink with a blush that crept down his neck and to the flesh of his chest. His eyes lidded, a dreamy gaze locked on you. Adoration. Longing. Pure lust. _Absolutely sinful_. You were taken aback, Feitan licked his lips, you were even more beautiful to him from this angle. The sight made you swallow thickly, heat pooling in your core, before a soft rumble of thunder brought you back down to earth. 

“Look, I don’t need any help.” You admitted, you closed your pocket knife and slid it into your back pocket as you watched Feitan bring himself back onto his feet. You eyed him up and down. He was a handsome specimen, shiny onyx hair, grey eyes that almost looked purple in today’s weather. He was clever too, having followed you from a safe distance all day, not too close not too far. Just not clever enough, if he truly thought he’d make it out of this situation alive. 

“I’ll do anything! For months I’ve looked for you, _the_ Rose Killer! I’ve loved you from the shadows! Your work is beautiful!” He lamented, almost begging for your approval. He seemed so desperate, maybe you _could_ have fun with him. He seemed twisted enough. 

“Please.” He whispered, grabbing your hand, he kept his eyes to the ground, as if you were too magnificent to look at directly. 

“If I mess up, kill me! If you need a scapegoat, use me! I want to be used by you, throw me away when you want but for now let me do anything for you.” He shakily brought your hand up to his cold, wet lips. He placed the gentlest of kisses upon your knuckles. It made your heart flutter, the last time you felt like this was the first time you drove a knife into a man’s heart. 

You kept killing and killing searching for this feeling to bloom once more. Never did you think someone living would make you feel this way. Maybe, some day you can drop this hobby and just use Feitan the way he’s begging for you too. The prospect was enticing enough, and you didn’t want to lose this chance. You won’t kill him, not today at least. 

“You want me to use you, huh?” You prod, swiping your thumb across his lips, noticing the way his body violently shivers in response. Already you have him wrapped around your finger, it gave you a small shiver over your own. Feitan moaned quietly at your actions, a sinister smile spreading across his face, as he finally lifted his eyes up to yours. 

“I want it.” Both of his hands held yours softly against his cheek, keeping you in place. A wicked grin rivelling Feitan’s split almost painfully onto your own face, making your eyes narrow and shine with glee. As the rain fell from the sky above, you began to laugh maniacally, making Feitan’s knees grow weak as the front of his pants became a bit tight against him. 

“How fun.” You purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, heyyy. I hope to wrap this up in the next chapter, trying to figure that out. But so far, this has been fun! Also, I know Feitan is super out of character but that's the point of this fic, I wanted him to be awkward but super obsessed with out killer reader, hope its enjoyable.<33


	3. Gore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, and Feitan's first kill.

“It’s raining Mr. Librarian. You know what that means, don’t you?” You cooed, reveling in the way the man’s lips curled into a soft smile at what was to happen next. 

“...Yes.” He responded, moving closer to you, lifting his chin up to get a better look at you. You smirked before heading out of the damp alleyway without another word. You listened to Feitan's hurried footsteps splashing in the puddles to follow diligently behind you. 

“You need to prove yourself to me, love. _I’m trusting you_.” You spoke with a lilt of amusement rolling off of your tongue. 

“I’ll prove myself.” He said quietly but with an air of determination, watching your back as you lead him back towards the city. 

You chuckled and shook your head before looking over at the man behind you, mischief in your eyes. 

“I wonder about that.” Feitan quirked his brow in confusion at your words but chose not to respond. No matter what you threw at him, he made a promise to himself to fulfill his duty without question just to show you how serious he was. 

The rain was picking up heavily, you sauntered off into a coffee shop near the heart of the city and sat in a corner booth while waiting for your hot drink. Feitan watched closely as your eyes scanned over the patrons in the shop. Just as your drink arrived, the perfect man walked to the counter. 

He was a large man by your standers, around six feet in height, roughly 200 pounds if you had to guess. Rugged, a five o’clock shadow on his chiseled face. Thick brows pinched together in a frown. 

“Seems like he’s having a rough day.” You said nonchalantly, nodding your head in the direction of the man. Feitan, inconspicuously turned to survey the man you were speaking of. He looks impatient, giving the poor barista a hard time with his complicated order. 

“He’s our guy don’t you think?” You cooed, rubbing your foot playfully against the librarian’s shin beneath the table, making him blush faintly. Feitan spluttered when the man looked in your direction, he quickly averted his eyes as to not look suspicious but you held his stare. 

The stranger looked you up and down, his eyes landing on your lips as you wet them with your tongue. He smirked before snatching his scone and americano from the frazzled baristas. He gave you a nod as he left from the shop, tasting his drink he scowled at the flavor before tossing it to the ground. 

You sighed. A litterer deserves what's coming to him. 

“Come now.” You said, swiftly leaving the shop and bidding farewell to your waitress on the way, thanking them for the drink. Silently Feitan chased after you. It didn’t take long for you to find your prey again, speed walking down the sidewalk as other pedestrians moved out of the way for him. 

You rolled your eyes at the sight; you couldn’t wait to sink your teeth into that fellow. You quickly caught up to the man, caressing the back of his neck with your delicate touch. He whipped around ready to curse whoever it was but he recognized your face from the coffee shop. He found you hot. 

“Oh! Ha, it's you!” He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“You following me or something?” He chuckled to himself, feeling just a tad unnerved but he pushed those feelings down. If you were down for a quick lay this weekend, he wasn’t going to give that up. 

“Yes, I am.” You said in a sultry voice, linking your arm around his much larger one. Feitan was hot on your heels, staring holes into the back of the man’s head. He didn’t like him. He was rude and cocky, and he was anticipating his death greatly.  
The man gave a hearty laugh to mask his minor anxiety, you surely were forward. 

“What’s your name, doll?” You said, wrapping his arm around your waist, rubbing small circles into the fabric of your coat. 

“No need for that, just let me have you for the evening.” You whispered sensually. The man’s anxiety was replaced with pure primal desire. Your voice was like an aphrodisiac, working its way into his system. He gave you a devilish smirk and began to lead you toward his apartment before you stopped him, pulling him towards an alley. 

He was confused, but allowed you to pull him roughly inside, blinded by lust. 

“Hasty, are we? Here of all places? You’re naughty, aren't you?” He scolded smugly. 

“You’ll have to be punished for your impatience.” He gave you a harsh spank on the ass, that secretly revolted you but he’ll be paying the price for that very soon you thought. 

“I’m more of the punishing type actually, sir.” You faked a moan as his suckled onto your neck, holding him flush against your form. 

The plan was explained to Feitan simply. You seduce the man, as you did with many other victims in the past, and while he’s distracted, you’ll give a signal for Feitan to come finish the job. Afterwards you won’t help him much at all, this will be his test to prove himself worthy. 

He was nervous of course; he’s only ever dreamt of doing something like this. He worried he may hesitate, but even still, he was going to will himself forward. He _did_ say he’d do anything for you, and he was sure this would happen one day. 

Your over-exaggerated moans seemed to please the man, he groped and palmed over your body, every inch that he could reach, while his face was buried deep in your hair, inhaling your scent. _Roses_. 

Behind his back, you called for Feitan, doing a “come hither” motion with your fingers. He inched forward knife stiff in his hands, gripping so hard his knuckles turned an even whiter shade than normal. The crazed look in his eyes caused you to moan, a genuine one this time, and that heavenly sound seemed to spur Feitan on. 

He rushed in, stabbing the man right in the middle of his back. You quickly covered the man’s mouth so his cries of pain wouldn’t be heard out on the street, though hardly any people were out at this hour anymore. 

Thick tears stung his eyes and blurred his vision, a ringing blaring in his ears as he felt his back grow warm with the spilled blood. He legs gave out from under him causing him to fall hard onto the unforgiving concrete. The stab must have hit the perfect nerve in his spine because this large man never fought back, he seemed to go limp underneath you. You straddled him as Feitan positioned the knife to finish the job. 

You watched as the life began to drain from his eyes, and you made Feitan watch as well. Just as his vision lost its focus and all hints of life melted away, his phone rang in his coat pocket. You pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. The screen read “ **Wife** ”, and showed her picture. You laughed lightly before shaking your head in disappointment at the man beneath you. 

“Naughty, naughty. You had a wife?” You tutted, before removing yourself from his body. Feitan helped you to stand, his blood stand hands holding yours firmly. 

“He deserved it.” He reassured, a look of disdain on his face as he looked down to the corpse. 

“Of course.” You smiled, holding the librarian's chin, swiping your thumb under his lips, watching his features soften up as he gazed up to you. 

“You proved yourself well, I’ll let you be my new toy.” Feitan’s eyes lit up at the praise before you continued. 

“But your work was sloppy, I don’t want my name on it, so no black rose. We’ll work on that later, but for now. You’re mine.” You kissed him harshly, crashing your lips together in a feverish kiss. Feitan wanted nothing more than you deepen it, his tongue licking your bottom lip to beg for entrance. Entrance which you denied, you bit his bottom lip, drawing blood before pulling away and evacuating the scene. 

Feitan felt like he was in a dream, a dazed look melting across his face, he looked so happy and it took your breath away. _What is this guy? Your soulmate or something?_

“Feitan, are you happy you’re mine?” You asked, already knowing the answer. 

“ _More than anything_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write! Please, enjoy my other Feitan story that will be much longer than this, True Bloodlust. If you enjoyed the dynamic of this relationship, you'll love that pic! I hope! <33 Thank you


End file.
